Super Smash Killer: Outsiders With A Purpose
by Coraircate
Summary: Tie-in to "SSK: Truly Fatal." Ganondorf, Wolf, and Captain Falcon are tasked with finding the crook who robbed Smash Mansion.
1. Mission Accepted, Let's Go!

With the recent completion of my _Super Smash Killer: Enigma of the Shadows_ story, and announcement of the sequel, I decided that I wanted to go down two roads. I wanted a bit of horror, and a bit of humor, so I'm making two stories, this one being less serious. It also takes place outside the mansion during the events of the sequel.

**Super Smash Killer: Outsiders With A Purpose**

Captain Falcon and Ganondorf sat at Wigglytuff's coffee bar sipping their coffee.

"Hey Ganon, where's Wolf?" asked the racer.

"From what I can tell, Falco and Fox did some sort of prank on him that put him in Dr. Mario's hospital wing," Ganon replied.

"Yeowch, they went too far," replied Captain Falcon.

"I'm not even sure it's true," replied Ganon.

"Hey guys!" shouted a deep voice from a little ways off. They turned and saw Wolf run to them.

"Hey Wolf," greeted Captain Falcon.

"We have a problem," said Wolf.

"What is it?" asked Ganon, jumping from his seat.

"Tomorrow's the tournament right?"

"Yeah," replied Captain Falcon.

"Well, a thief broke in and took all of the stickers and some of the more valuable trophies!"

"What?" gasped Captain Falcon, jumping from his seat. "We gotta get them back!"

"Master Hand asked me to get help and go after them!" said Wolf. "You in?"

"In all the way!" shouted Captain Falcon.

"I'm in, too," said Ganon, punching his palm.

"Let's goooooo!" shouted Captain Falcon, running and Falcon Punching the wall, creating a hole.

"There is a door, you know," replied Ganon.

"Doors are for pansies! Let's go!" Captain Falcon jumped out the hole and fell to the ground.

**Chapter 1: Mission Accepted, Let's Go!**

And so Captain Falcon, Wolf, and Ganondorf began their heterosexual journey of pure manliness. They traveled across the lands, searching far and wide. These Pokemon, to understand, the power that's inside...

"Wait what?"

Nothing Wolf. Nothing.

So Wolf, Captain Falcon, and Ganon came to a fork in the road.

"Which way do you think they went?" asked Captain Falcon. Wolf analyzed the left path, then proceeded to sniff it. Then he sniffed the right.

"The left, I'm sure," said Wolf.

"Let's go!" shouted Captain Falcon, running ahead.

"Wait up!" said Ganon. Captain Falcon stopped and turned. Ganon caught up and stared at him. They stared for quite some time.

"PAUNCH!"

***

Ganon, after about two minutes, sat up.

"What was that for?!" asked Ganon. Captain Falcon shrugged.

"I decided that I needed to practice beating things for when we get back!"

"It could be a while before that happens," said Wolf.

"Why's that?" asked Ganondorf, standing up (which caused his back to make a "crack" sound).

"I don't even know what this thief looks like or what his name is!"

"Then how are we supposed to track him down?" asked the evil king, stretching his back out.

"Outrunning them, I guess," replied Wolf.

"Well let's go!" Captain Falcon took off running.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A short introduction, but an introduction none-the-less. This thing will take place during the events of "Truly Fatal," which will be posted VERY soon.


	2. True or False

**Chapter 2: True or False**

Captain Falcon continued to run, with Wolf and Ganondorf trailing behind.

"We don't even know where we're going!" shouted Ganondorf. "How do you expect us to find them?!" Captain Falcon stopped and turned around. When Wolf and Ganondorf caught up they stopped in front of him.

"I dunno, lawl," said Captain Falcon.

"Lawl?" asked Wolf.

"Lawl," replied Captain Falcon.

"I can lead you to the one you seek," said a voice. They turned to an eerie man wearing a black hood.

"Who are you?" asked Ganon.

"That's not important," replied the man. "Point is, I know who you're after."

"Who are we after?" asked Captain Falcon.

"You're after a thief known as Twame," said the man.

"Twame?" asked Ganon.

"He's retarded," replied the man. "We have to hurry. I'll lead you to him!" He took off down a hill towards some trees.

***

"Here we are," said the man, stopping at a hole in the center of the forest.

"It's a hole," said Wolf. "A deep hole." He noted that its diameter was approximately five feet or so.

"It's Twame's hideout," replied the man.

"I dunno," said Captain Falcon.

"Do you want to get the thief or not?" asked the man.

"Yeah, I guess," said Captain Falcon.

"Let's go then!" said the man. He stepped towards the edge of the hole along with Captain Falcon.

"How deep is this thing?"

"SPARTA!" shouted the man, throwing Captain Falcon down the hole.

"What the...?!" shouted Wolf.

"Say 'hi' for me," said the man. He grabbed Wolf and threw him down the hole. Ganondorf stared at him. The man charged at him. Ganondorf gripped him and kneed him in the groin. The man fell over. Ganon grabbed him by his collar.

"Who are you?" asked Ganondorf.

"Your worst nightmare," replied the man. He clasped Ganon's head and slammed his forehead into Ganon's. Ganon fell backwards. The man grabbed him and prepared to throw him in the hole. Ganon began laughing, and then pulled out his sword, plunging it through the man's stomach.

"Now, I want answers," said Ganon. "Who are you? Why are you here? Where did you send them?"

"My name is Twame," replied the man.

"You said the thief is Twame!"

"I lied!"

"Why are you here?" repeated Ganon.

"The boss... sent me... to trick you into going down there!"

"Down where?"

"To the fort!"

"Fort?"

"The brig! They'd be trapped so the boss can get away!"

"Who is your boss?!"

"D... Dar..." Twame passed out from blood loss. Ganon removed his sword from the man. Twame collapsed. Ganon looked down the hole.

"I've got to help those guys," said Ganondorf.

***

"It was a trick!" shouted Wolf, who was now surrounded by glass along with Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon tapped the glass.

"This glass is thick! There's no way we can break it!" said Captain Falcon.

"What about moving it?" asked Wolf. Captain Falcon jumped up and grabbed onto a bar a bit up on the glass.

"Maybe, the framework isn't the strongest," said Captain Falcon.

"Okay, let's bust this sucker down!" Captain Falcon let go of the bar and backed up. He prepared his running stance.

"On three," said Captain Falcon.

"Gotcha," said Wolf. "One..."

"Two... three!"

"Wait, no, I meant on go!" Wolf charged at the glass and kicked it. Wolf screamed, and then flew back.

"I got electrocuted!" shouted Wolf. He glared at Captain Falcon.


	3. A Rose By Any Other Name

Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nooooooope.

**CHAPTER 3: A Rose By Any Other Name**

Wolf stared through the glass, scanning the room around him. There were three doors, each a swinging door, one of the left, one right, and one straight ahead.

"Hey Wolf, there's a camera!" said Captain Falcon, pointing to the wall across from them.

"That's a fire alarm," said Wolf.

"Oh, I meant over there!" he pointed to the other corner.

"That's a camera," said Wolf. "We're being watched."

"Well, if we're being watched..." Captain Falcon turned around and started shaking his butt at the camera.

"Baby come back to me..."

"FOCUS MAN!" shouted Wolf, bringing his fist down on the pilot's helmet. Captain Falcon stopped dancing and sighed.

"Man, I'm hungry..."

"Where's Ganondorf? We need to get out of here," said Wolf.

"Why don't we try climbing back up that tunnel?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Who do you think I am? Makoto Nagano?"

"We might as well try it," said the racer.

"Fine." Wolf jumped onto Captain Falcon's head and launched himself up. He gripped the edges with his claws and legs. He then began to climb.

"Come on Falcon!"

"I'll wait and see if you make it so I won't have to worry about you falling on me!"

***

Ganondorf finished wrapping his cape around Twame's wound. He looked over to the hole and heard a bit of scratching going on inside. He walked over and looked in. He couldn't see far in, so there was no telling what it was. He turned around. Twame was gone.

***

Captain Falcon had fallen asleep from hunger and exhaustion.

"Wake up!" said a voice. Captain Falcon ignored it, thinking it was Wolf.

"WAKE UP!" Captain Falcon groaned.

"WAKE UP!!" he was kicked in the back. He sat up and saw a tall girl with black shoulder length hair, a round face, and a... powerful body...

"Heeello," he said. He was quickly backhanded.

"Get up," she said. He stood up.

"Where's your friend?" she asked him.

"You're right here..." he said. She stomped on his foot.

"I'm talking about the wolf!"

"He used one of his toys to take him out of here," said Captain Falcon.

"Uh huh... Why didn't he take you with him?" she questioned.

He simply replied, "Selfishness."

"Hypocrite," she murmered.

"What?"

"Just stop lying to me, I know he climbed out," she said.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"You should know, you pointed out the camera," she remarked.

"Yeah, I guess that would give it away," he said. His stomach growled.

"I guess you're hungry," she said.

"Yeah, feed me," he said. She frowned at the way his request was said.


	4. Spies? Aye

Disclaimer: Here we GO! Four score and seven years ago, I didn't own this. Four seconds and seven minutes ago, I still didn't. I probably still won't any time soon.

**CHAPTER 4: Spies? Aye.**

Ganondorf rolled behind a tree and looked around. Where was Twame? He needed to find him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move behind a tree. Ganon jumped and kicked a tree, rebounding off. He then shot himself up and grabbed a strong tree branch. He walked up the tree and flipped.

"Wow, I didn't think I could still do that," he said. He stood up and put his hand on the trunk of it. He looked out and saw the figure dash behind another tree. On the other side of the tree, on the ground, he could hear grunting. He jumped up, grabbed an above branch, and put his feet up on another, and pushed himself onto the branch he grabbed. He turned around and stood on it, then jumped to the branch he pushed from and grabbed the trunk. He looked down and saw Wolf. Wolf was tackled by a man in a black cloak. Ganon jumped down.

"GET OFF!" he shouted, punching the man in the jaw and knocking him out right away.

"You okay?" asked Ganon.

"Yeah," replied Wolf. He looked at the man and removed his hood. He had long, silver hair and a pale skin complexion.

"Who are these guys?" asked Ganondorf.

"They have a prison cell surrounded by strong glass," said Wolf. "Captain Falcon is still down there."

"How did you get out?" asked Ganon.

"The shaft we fell down was small enough to be climbed out," said Wolf. "I did, but he hasn't come up yet."

"Let's get this guy up," said Ganondorf.

"Wait, what happened to the other guy?" asked Wolf. Ganondorf's eyes widened. He looked around.

"I forgot, Twame's gone!"

"Twame?" asked Wolf.

"It's really HIS name," said Ganondorf. He grabbed the man and removed his black hood. He pulled him up to the base of a tree and wrapped the robe around, tightening it on one side. The man was fastened to the tree.

***

The girl brought back a sandwich with a toothpick in the center. She looked into the glass and pointed at the back corner.

"I won't give you the food unless you get in the corner," she pointed out. He walked over and sat in the corner. He wanted food. She walked over to the wall and began pressing buttons of a keypad. At the angle Captain Falcon sat, he couldn't see. As she did, the glass turned sideways, and she stepped in and put the food down. She turned and walked away, before hitting a single button on the keypad, sealing it.

***

Wolf searched the man and found a folded up paper and a pen in his pocket. He opened it and read it. On it, there was the word: "Circle." Not thinking anything of it, Wolf flipped it over. It was blank. He grabbed the pen and began to draw out the general layout of the room. He also wrote notes such as "camera," "electrocution," and "fire alarm."

"Any idea of where the doors lead?" asked Ganon.

"No, wasn't there long enough to know," said Wolf.

"Alright, let's come up with a plan," said Ganon.

"I have an idea," said Wolf.

"Give it to me," said Ganon.

"You're not the best climber, I know," said Wolf. "So I'm going to climb back down and get out with Captain Falcon."

"Simple enough," said Ganon.

"Here's the problem: Since there's a camera watching, they'd know we're escaping."

"Alright, continue," he stated.

"That guy attempted to tackle me, so they must be wandering around and ready to attack us," he said.

"Alright."

"Since you climbed that tree, I know we're capable of escaping by means of trees."

"Let's do it," said Ganon.

***

**PWNAGE TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Plans

Disclaimer: Don't own the three main characters. Or the main enemy yet to be revealed.

A/N: I plan to make this story span about 10 chapters, or longer depending on how things work out.

**CHAPTER 5: Plans**

Captain Falcon finished his sandwich and looked around the room. He was incredibly bored.

"Psst..." The pilot looked around.

"Up here." He looked up and saw Wolf hanging on to the tunnel's walls.

"Hey Wolf!" he shouted.

"SSSHHHHH," he corrected. "Let's get out of here."

"But the camera!"

"Dude, we have an escape plan!" said Wolf.

"Escape plan?"

"Yeah, come on!" Captain Falcon jumped up and began to climb along with him. They ascended for some time. Wolf emerged and looked around as Captain Falcon grabbed the side. Wolf saw two men. They had apprehended Ganondorf. Ganon was trying to pull away. Wolf rolled out of the way from a man attacking. He kicked him in the groin and threw him. Captain Falcon slid down and avoided dust flying towards him from the landing.

***

Wolf charged towards the men holding Ganon. Ganon thought quickly, and jumped up. The men lost their balance, and he then threw them towards Wolf. Wolf scratched them as the flew, and then kicked them straight up. Ganon grabbed them in the air and threw them down.

"Falcon, come on!" shouted Ganon. Captain Falcon climbed out and began to run towards them. Wolf ran ahead of them and jumped up to a tree branch. He launched himself to another tree. Ganon climbed up to one and began to ascend his bulky ascent. Captain Falcon followed suit.

"Wolf look out!" shouted Ganon. Wolf was grabbed from above by a man in a hood, and was left to dangle by his shirt. Wolf struggled for freedom. He pulled out his blaster and shot straight up.

"Stay quiet and I'll get you to safety," said the man, dodging the shot. He pulled out a plate of some kind and threw it down. When it hit the ground, it aired up and formed a hovercraft of some form. He jumped down, still holding Wolf.

"Come along you two!" said the man to the others. Captain Falcon and Ganon climbed down. Captain Falcon jumped on the back, while Ganon slid in the middle. They began to take off. Wolf was left floating in the air.

"But you're one of them!" said Wolf. "Let me go!"

"Stop struggling or I will!"

***

The man descended and dropped Wolf in some grass, pulling the hovercraft into a hole in the ground a few feet deep, presumably made to fit the vehicle. He climbed off and grabbed some branches. Wolf stood up as Ganon and Captain Falcon clambered off of the ride and jumped out of the hole, leaving the man to cover the vehicle.

"Follow me," he said. He lead them around a tree and down a path that was walled by dirt. As they journeyed below the surface, they came to a wooden door with a strong padlock. The man pulled out a key and began to turn it. As he did, Wolf ran forward and grabbed him from behind.

"Okay, bad dude, start talking," he said. He extended his claws and held them to his throat.

"I promise, I'm not one of them," he said. "Just turn the key. My friend is in there."

"Captain Falcon, open it," said Wolf.

"I think he's telling the truth," said Captain Falcon.

"Well if he is, there won't be any problems, now, will there?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Captain Falcon, in agreement. He walked up and turned the key, opening the door. Wolf edged the man forward as Captain Falcon and Ganon followed behind.

"Who's in here?" asked Wolf. "I have your friend. Come out." A man wearing a white tunic with black wings and dark brown hair stepped out. He appeared around sixteen, not very old, it seemed.

"Seth?" asked the angellic one. "Who are there?"

"Smashers," replied the man in the hood.

"Oh! Come in!" said the angel. Wolf stared at him.

"How should I know to trust you?" asked Wolf.

"Do you trust my brother?" asked the angel.

"This guy? No way," said Wolf.

"Not him," said the angel. "My brother! Pit!"

"Pit? Your brother's Pit?"

"Yes," said the angel.

"But his brother is only about two years old!" said Ganon.

"That's the complicated part," said the angel. "Have you ever heard of time travel?"

"Something tells me this will be cliché," said Captain Falcon.

***

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Sanity Out The Window

The angel led Wolf, Captain Falcon, and Ganondorf to a table in the back of the nice home.

"Can you let Seth go?" asked the angel.

"Can he remove the hood?" asked Wolf.

"Of course, it's only a disguise," said the angel. Wolf removed his hood, revealing a blonde with spiky hair and a lazy face. Wolf released him slowly. Seth began to catch his breath.

"You never told us your name," said Ganon.

"Oh, it's Craw," said the angel. "Want a drink?"

"What do you have? Water? Tea?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Dr. Pepper," replied Craw, "Mountain Dew, you name it."

"Gimme Dr. Pepper!" shouted the pilot.

"I'll take some sweet tea," said Ganon.

"What??"

"Iced tea, sweetened," replied the evil king. Craw nodded.

"Vitamin water?" asked Wolf.

"What kind?" asked Craw.

"Essential?" Craw nodded and walked off to another room. Wolf eyed Seth as he took off the hood, revealing a red tunic.

**CHAPTER SIX: Sanity Out The Window**

After a few minutes, Craw returned with their drinks. He sat at the table.

"Explain time travel," said Wolf.

"Time travel," said Craw. "Using a time machine with an easy-to-set dater, we can travel to any time period, up to a century ahead or behind."

"So... how is it that you aged?" asked Ganon.

"Seth's travels to the future led him to find me," said Craw.

"So where's little you?" asked Wolf.

"As it turns out, if you travel to a time period, the 'you' that is there already will vanish until you leave," said Craw. "So basically, I have to go back to the future for young me to come back to life."

"That makes me wonder," said Ganon. "What happens if you die in the past?"

"If you are a being that can live forever, your body disappears and the younger you is reborn to fix it," said Craw. "If you're not, your younger self can't come back either."

"Harsh," said Captain Falcon.

"I think I understand it," said Wolf. "So tell us about the enemy."

"Our enemy is new to this world," said Craw.

"What?" asked Ganon.

"They were... created..." stated Craw. "The enemy you three are after is known as Dark Toon Link."

"What...?" asked a shocked Ganondorf.

"He does not lead the organization, but he is in high command," Craw ranted.

"That must mean that Dark Link is the leader," said Ganon.

"Yes, but not he alone," said Craw.

"Who else?" asked Wolf.

"His name is Knil, and he is an anti-Smasher of Link," said Craw.

"If he's in command, Link has something to do with their creation," said Wolf.

"Yes, and it happened during the period of time Link left to Hyrule," said Craw. "Something he did there created them."

"So, what about the others in the organization?" asked Ganon.

"As I mentioned, Knil is an anti-Smasher. He is not the only anti-Smasher in the organization. All of the Smashers have an anti-Smasher, even Jigglypuff," said Craw. "Each of them is a member of this organization, and there are some that work with the organization are not anti-Smashers, but instead normal people."

"What's the point of the organization?"

"Simply to overthrow the Smashers," said Seth.

"Why?" asked Wolf.

"Instinct. They're anti-Smashers and shadows."

"The people, why them?" asked Ganon.

"Simply cruelty," said Craw.

"Wow," said Wolf. "That's pretty sick. Let's go blow their faces off right now."

"Can't let you do that, Star Wolf," said Seth.

"These guys have a big organization," said Craw. "If we go in, we need a plan."

"Alright," said Ganon. "Got any paper?"

***

Seth placed two pieces of paper and a map on the table.

"Here's the glass prison you were in," said Craw, pointing at a select part of the map and marking it with a green highlighter.

"The place that I call home," joked Wolf.

"And right here," said Craw, "is the camera room. We are going to try to get here."

"So how do we get in?" asked Ganondorf. Craw pulled out a red marker and highlighted an elevator.

"An elevator?" asked Captain Falcon. "Doesn't it seem a little noticeable, for one?"

"Remember the hood?" said Seth. "We have about eight of them. We'll slip them on and journey inside."

"Okay, but once we get into the security room, what then?" asked Wolf.

"Once we're in there, we're going to locate Dark Toon Link," said Craw. "We'll approach and lure him into a secluded spot, where we can eliminate him quietly."

"Perfect," said Ganon. "So, where's those robes?"

***

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Seize the Day

Disclaimer: I own Seth and Craw. I also own the idea of the anti-Smashers. I do not own the Smashers and Shadow Smashers themselves, however.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Seize the Day**

The five slipped on the black robes.

"Alright, one of you," said Seth, "go with Craw into the time machine."

"I'll go," said Ganondorf, following Craw towards the time machine.

"They're going back to yesterday to head in and work on getting us in unnoticed," said Seth. As Craw pushed a few buttons, he looked over to Seth.

"We going in the front entrance or back?" asked Craw.

"Back," said Seth. Craw nodded, and led Ganondorf into the time machine. There was a small shaking in the room, and the time machine shut off.

"They're waiting," said Seth.

"How do you know?" asked Captain Falcon.

"I saw them leave yesterday," said Seth.

***

Craw and Ganondorf headed down the path.

"It's about an hour to get there on foot," said Craw.

"Why are we going on foot?" asked Ganondorf.

"Because our airborne vehicles are different from theirs," said Craw. "If they saw us on it, they'd know that it was us and bring us in."

***

Thirty minutes passed as they walked towards the base. They were making good timing.

"At this rate we'll be there in ten minutes," said Seth. He climbed up a hill and began getting off the path. Captain Falcon and Wolf climbed up and followed.

"Why'd we get off the path?" asked Wolf.

"Obviously that's the path that leads from our base, and they know the general area of its location," said Seth.

"A warehouse?" asked Captain Falcon. He pointed ahead.

"That's the place," said Seth. "We're here much before I imagined." They made their way around the outside of the building and walked in. The room was tiled in baby blue and decorated with lavish plants coming up to eye level in the corners of the room and portraits of men whom had no place in the minds of any of the three.

"The elevator's over there," said Seth. He pointed out a glass elevator door. He walked over and hit the red button, which lit up, indicating the elevator was called. A cylindrical elevator rose from below. As the doors slid open, Seth motioned his disciples into the elevator. After they progressed inside, he stepped in. After the simple push of a button, they were on their way down. Seth quickly looked over the map. He nodded to himself and put it away before they went down.

"Where is everyone?" asked Seth.

"There were a lot of them, weren't there?" asked Wolf.

"It makes me wonder," said Seth. The doors slid open, and Seth stepped out. He was grabbed by another figure in a hood and pulled back. Another hooded man stepped into the elevator doorway. The elevator door shut before him, as Captain Falcon pressed the button to return up. He stuck his tongue out at the man.

"What are we going to do about Seth?" asked Wolf.

"Ganon and Craw can help him," said Captain Falcon. The elevator began to ascend.

"The problem is that they were expecting us," said Wolf. "That probably means they've gotten captured too."

"Man, this thing is hot," said Captain Falcon.

"Take it off," said Wolf. "Not like we'll need them." He pulled off his hood. Captain Falcon removed his as well.

"So what's our plan?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Teamwork," said Wolf. The elevator opened.

"Back down," he said, punching the button once more. They began to go back down.

***

**TO BE CONTINUED**

***

Author's Note: The SSK wiki is being worked on. This fanfic is close to wrapping up. "Truly Fatal" has NOT been abandoned. I will be finishing this one before wrapping things up with that one. On my profile, I have posted some information about the series, which contains a few spoilers. Be warned if you view it.


	8. Square One

Disclaimer: I own this epic storyline, but not the ORIGINAL Smashers.

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Square One**

The elevator door opened. Wolf tapped Captain Falcon's back and edged him forward. A man in a hood jumped for him. Wolf shot him with his blaster (which was set to stun), and then pulled him off of Captain Falcon. Another man in a hood got Wolf down by a strike to the waist. Wolf began beating his back. The man locked his grip firmly on Wolf's vest.

"Falcon!" shouted Wolf. Captain Falcon recovered his balance and kicked the man in the head, picking him up by his hood and throwing him at the wall. Wolf rolled towards him and stunned him. He threw him down on the other man.

"They must've carried Seth off already," said Wolf.

"We don't have a map, then, do we?" asked the pilot.

"No, but I think it was that way," said Wolf, pointing to a nearby door. Wolf set his blaster to Pain and began to creep forward. Captain Falcon watched their backs.

***

Craw looked out from the glass prison at the room around them.

"Can't we just go up through the tunnel?" asked Ganondorf.

"They probably sealed it up after your friends climbed it," said Craw. He removed his hood and tried to find some way to escape.

"The pulleys that lift the glass wall need to either be used or broken," said Craw. "Then we can either climb out from underneath or break it down."

"Can't the camera hear you?" asked Ganondorf.

"Screw the camera," said Craw. He provided the man at the other end of the camera with a rude gesture of the hand and went into thought. As he did, Seth was brought into the room by two men in hoods.

"SETH!" shouted Ganondorf. Seth looked over. As he did, one of the men clotheslined him. Seth, out of anger, bit the man on the jaw. The other man tried to pull him off, while the one with the bites tried to get away.

"Nice one, Seth," mumbled Craw.

***

Wolf shot at a man who came at him from the corner. He ducked down, allowing Captain Falcon to jump on his back and bring him down. Wolf grabbed him and removed his hood. It was a man with a black beard.

"Who are you?" asked Wolf.

"Name's Dilos," said the man.

"So, want to be a hostage?" asked Wolf.

"Ladies first," remarked the man.

"Glad you're okay with it," said Wolf, grabbing him around the neck and beginning to walk along.

"Want to tell us where are friends are?" asked Wolf.

"I want tater tots," he said. Wolf hit him in the nose with the blaster.

"Where are they?" asked Wolf.

"In the glass cell you losers got put in earlier," said Dilos.

"Which way is that?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Hang a left," said Dilos. Wolf turned left and saw a door ahead. He recognized it as looking identical to the one that lead into the holding room. He saw a struggle going on in the room ahead. He sped up, leading Dilos and Captain Falcon in. They saw Seth biting a man's jaw, with another man trying to remove him. Wolf chuckled at the sight. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ganondorf and Craw.

"Hello men," said Dilos.

"You got yourself held hostage?" asked one of the men.

"At least I didn't drop the soap," said Dilos. The man was silent. Seth kicked the man he was biting. At this moment, Wolf began to adjust his blaster. The other man lunged at Seth. Captain Falcon rushed in. As he did, Wolf stunned Dilos. He threw his body on the ground and kicked the man Seth bit in the face. Seth jumped over Captain Falcon and kneed the man. He drop kicked him and threw him to the ground. Wolf had just stunned the other man.

"My blaster's getting hot," said Wolf. He adjusted the power level.

"Any idea how to get us out of here?" asked Ganondorf.

"We have to find the pulleys," said Seth.

"Obviously it's up above," said Wolf. "So we have to find our way up." Seth walked up to the man he bit and removed the map confiscated from him. He opened it.

"The door over," said Seth.

"Let's go!" said Captain Falcon.

"Freeze!" said a woman's voice from before. He looked up and saw the girl from before pointing a pistol at them.

"Your blaster can't compete with that," said Captain Falcon to Wolf.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

This chapter certainly brought up the rating on the fanfic.


	9. What If

Next-to-the-last chapter (most likely)! How will things turn out?

**CHAPTER NINE: What If**

"Oh, so nice to see you again," said Captain Falcon. The girl rolled her eyes.

"You're all going in the cell or you'll be shot," she said.

"What gives you authority?" asked Wolf.

"I'm the one holding the gun," she said.

"I'm the one holding the blaster," he replied. She pointed it directly at him.

"Shoot," he said, putting his other hand behind his back. He held the blaster straight up to her.

"Drop the blaster or I will," she said.

"I don't think I will," said Wolf. She began to push down on the trigger. A bullet went off, and Wolf flashed pink. He collapsed on the ground.

"WOLF!" shouted Ganondorf from behind the glass.

"Why did he just flash pink?" asked Seth. The girl looked down at him. As she did, Seth charged at her, grabbed the gun, and threw it to the ground. A stomp of his foot destroyed it. Wolf jumped up and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hey, looks like we have a new hostage," he said, twisting her arm behind her back. "Let's go to the pulley." He began to head towards the door.

"Wolf, you're officially in charge of hostage situations," said Seth.

"So what's your name?" Wolf asked.

"What's it to you?" asked the girl.

"It wouldn't hurt to tell me your name," he said, pushing the door open with his foot.

"It's Samantha," she said.

"Samantha?" asked Wolf. "Human or anti-Samus?"

"Anti-Samus," she said. "How'd you know?"

"Your figure is similar to hers," he said.

"Perv," she murmured. Seth opened to door to the pulleys and they made their way up a set of stairs. They came to some ropes attached to a wheel.

"I could have sworn that this wall was opened with a keypad," said Captain Falcon.

"It is," said Samantha. "But the pulleys can open it too."

"But the glass swings open when you use the keypad," said Captain Falcon.

"Are you sure?" asked Samantha. "It lifts the wall."

"But I remember it swinging," he said.

"You were hungry," she replied. "You must have hallucinated that." Seth grabbed the rope and began to pull on it.

"I need some help," said Seth. "Falcon, get the other." Captain Falcon walked over to the pulley and tugged on it. They pulled it as far down as possible.

"Count to 15 and drop it slowly," said Seth. They began to count. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... 11... 12... 13... 14.... 15.....

The two slowly lowered the wall. They heard the door open.

"Guys, the hoodies are coming!" said Craw's voice. "We have to get out of here!" Wolf looked to Seth and Captain Falcon.

"You're coming with us," said Wolf, picking Samantha up and putting her over his shoulder. He began to walk down the stairs.

"Let me go!" she said, struggling to get away. Her struggles caused him to fall down the stairs, dropping her in the process. She got to her feet and began to run out the door. Ganondorf, from the other side, saw her. He grabbed her.

"Don't let her away!" said Wolf, rushing out the door.

"We have to go!" said Craw.

"Give me your robe!" said Wolf. Craw tossed him his black hood. Wolf caught it and extended his claws, tearing into the very fabrics of the clothing. He began wrapping it around Samantha's wrists, and tightened it. Her wrists were now fastened together. He threw the rest of the hood on the ground, took her by the waist from Ganondorf's grasp, and began to run. Seth and Captain Falcon had managed a head start after this ordeal. An alarm was sounding.

"We won't be able to outrun them!" said Ganondorf. It was true. About eight men in hoods were speeding forward.

"Call the Blue Falcon," said Wolf. He himself pulled a remote from his belt. They burst into the elevator. Craw jabbed the button and the door closed. They began to ascend.

"Ganondorf," said Craw. "Use your sword and cut the cable when we're up." The door opened. Captain Falcon pushed the button to go back down and held the door. Ganondorf and the others stepped out. He pulled out the Sword of Kings and cut the cable, releasing the elevator. Captain Falcon let go of the doors and backed up. He pulled out a remote and hit it. There was the sound of a jet engine in the distance.

"The blue fountain is a jet?" asked Seth.

"It's my riiide," said Captain Falcon. The vehicle was visible outside.

"Seth, go with him," said Wolf. "I'll call the Landmaster." They exited the building, and Captain Falcon led Seth into the Blue Falcon.

"Meet you at the hideout," said the racer. Wolf nodded. The Blue Falcon's top sealed up, and they rocketed into the distance. Wolf hit a button. A large vehicle was dropped a few meters away. The group made their way over. Wolf pushed Samantha into the back seat. Craw climbed into the back, leaving Ganondorf to sit in the front with Wolf. Wolf shut the door and made his way up the hill.

"You guys are screwed," said Samantha.

"Why's that?" asked Craw.

"Because they already invaded your hideout," she said. Ganondorf looked back.

"What?" he asked. At this point Wolf fired a laser, which completely destroyed a row of trees.

"We set up cameras in your hideout," she said. "That's how we knew your plans, so we sent some guys in to keep you out while they used the time machine."

"Why the time machine?" asked Craw.

"Because our leader _will be_ causing lots of your friends to die," said Samantha. "The less Smashers around to defend the Mansion, the better the chances of overtaking it."

"Why do you want control of our Mansion?" asked Wolf.

"To get Link," she said.

***

**TO BE CONTINUED**

***

This is possibly the longest chapter yet. The big finale is coming soon. But fear not, _Truly Fatal_ is still going to be around. You will get to see how the two stories eventually tie together, and I promise, I have a BIG finish planned.


	10. White Shadows

The final chapter. It's going to be lame compared to the _Truly Fatal_ finale, I assure you.

**CHAPTER TEN: White Shadows**

"Get Link?!" asked Ganondorf. "Why Link?"

"Have you noticed our leader is DARK LINK?" asked Samantha.

"Yes, but why is Dark Link even around, much less starting organizations?" asked Craw.

"Since we're Anti-Smashers, we have normal Smashers to take out," said Samantha. "Of course Master Knil is working with him, and if they're storming the mansion, then anyone who wants their Anti dead would come along." The hideout was in sight, and the Blue Falcon was grounded nearby.

"I see men in hoods," said Wolf, stopping the Landmaster.

"Raid time," said Ganondorf, pushing the door open. He and Wolf climbed out. Craw followed behind Samantha, who was still bound.

"Did your blaster cool off?" asked Ganondorf.

"Yeah," replied Wolf.

"Put it on maximum stun," said Ganon. "We'll need it." Wolf adjusted his blaster. A man in a hood turned the corner. In his hands was a large spear.

"I want that," said Ganondorf. He ran towards him, grabbed the spear, and began to tug it away from him. He kicked the man in the stomach. As he released it, Ganon gripped it and stabbed the man in the stomach. He was dead.

"You guys are brutal," said Samantha. Wolf rolled around the corner. In the doorway was a man. He stunned him.

"Where's Seth and Captain Falcon?" asked Wolf.

"They're either hiding or captured," said Craw.

"Let's bust them out," said Ganondorf. Wolf kicked the door down and rushed in. Inside was about three men in hoods. Two charged at him.

"EAGLE... PAUNCH!" said one, throwing a punch that created ice. Wolf ducked below it and stunned him. The other one jumped up and shot a blue fireball at him. He put up his reflector and knocked him down. He stepped over him and stunned the man standing in front of a door.

"FALCON PAUNCH!" The door was broken open, and Captain Falcon stepped out with Seth.

"We have to find out what date that time machine is on," said Craw. Seth led the others to the time machine. He hooked up a small portable device to it.

"January 14, 2010," he said.

"Let's get to the mansion," said Wolf.

"What do we do with _her_?" asked Ganondorf.

"You let me go, that's what you do!" she said. She elbowed Craw in the solar plexus and ran out the door. Wolf took off after her. She jumped across a ditch that Wolf easily rocketed across. He caught up to her and picked her up. She slammed his forehead with the back of her own skull, causing him to fall back with her into the ditch. He pointed his blaster at her and stunned her. She didn't move. He picked her up and carried her back in.

"She's stunned," he said.

"Well, we can't leave her here," said Craw. "She'd die in that time."

"So be it!" said Wolf.

"At least take her to the future and then do something," said Seth.

"Fine," said Wolf, carrying her into the time machine. The group advanced in and allowed Craw to hit some buttons. They were off to January 14, 2010.

**CLIFFHANGER**

I will now be updating Truly Fatal, where you will find out what happens to the group in January.


End file.
